


Penny and Her Blades

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Avatar!Oscar AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, a short scene in my au where oscar is the avatar in atla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: No one ever expects Penny to carry so many weapons on her person.
Series: Avatar!Oscar AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977490
Kudos: 23





	Penny and Her Blades

“Weapons must be checked here.You can retrieve them when you leave in the morning.We have zero tolerance for bloodshed between guests.”The attendant running the inn’s front desk tells them in a bored voice.“If you have a quarrel, take it elsewhere.”

Oscar tries not to wince.It’s not like the poor man has any knowledge of what’s coming.At least Ruby was the one who volunteered to settle Luna, her sky bison, and his currently still unnamed (for the record, Oscar has _tried_ to come up with names, but he’s still adjusting to the whole ‘animal guide’ thing, really) fox antelope, in the stables out back.As she’s, technically-speaking, still a novice of the Southern Air Temple, Ruby doesn’t carry weaponry on her person (though that doesn’t mean she can’t bend wind itself into deadly slashing scythe blades when she pleases either).

Blake steps forward first, and presents her blade and its sheath.The process of handing over her weapons takes less than a minute.

The attendant looks to Penny and raises his eyebrows at her.

“Sorry, I was just trying to remember where I put all of them,” she tells him sheepishly.Penny takes off her clearly visible sheathed sword from her belt and places it on the counter.Most would assume it’s her only weapon, but its really just the one she keeps ready for easy, quick access.Next, Penny removes a small pack on her back her hair usually conceals.Ten additional hilts stick out of its top.How it _fits_ all of them is a mystery to her friends, and the only thing she’ll say on the matter is that its an invention of her father’s.Penny thinks for a moment, and then reaches down and removes two sets of daggers from her boots, another set from her sleeves, and pulls a final pair out of the bow she uses to tie back her hair.

“That should be it,” Penny tells the attendant cheerfully, as he stares as the large pile of blades.“Oh, wait!Unless this counts?”She offers up her meteorite bracelet, still on her wrist.“Though it’s only a weapon really when I bend it, which I won’t.Promise.”

The attendant stares at the bracelet.Oscar knows the man’s brain is trying to figure out how a _bracelet_ could be a weapon.He himself did the same, until he saw the meteorite in action.

“No, that should be all.Enjoy your stay.”The attendant tells the pile of blades in a voice that still sounds bewildered that that many exist.


End file.
